<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>give me the night by Laeana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917495">give me the night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana'>Laeana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends, Cute, Drinking &amp; Talking, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Prompt Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:06:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And Pierre always loved Charles, as far as he can remember.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>give me the night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charles and Pierre don't always have the best relationship in the world. The only constant that Pierre has is the fact that he loves Charles a little too much. Little more than a friend. Just enough for it to be a slow, passionate love that gradually consumes him.</p><p> </p><p>He has a hard time hiding it once in a while because they've spent so much time together. So he is always too enthusiastic when he talks about the monegasque or even sometimes has to slow down his impulses, his words, stop, reconsider the matter, change the subject.</p><p>And, so far, he hasn't cared too much about his feelings more than that, honestly.</p><p> </p><p>It's the kind of thing that ... that is so important but that is intertwined with other relationships having the same or even greater importance in his eyes and in this case after so many years of friendship, he doesn't want to ruin everything.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes he wonders why Charles has changed so much in his eyes.</p><p>And even why the reverse is not reciprocal.</p><p> </p><p>And suddenly he's single once again and he finds himself quite surprised because, oh, here he is, being able to think more about his childhood friend again. To dream about him. It's bad but for once he lets himself be overcome by these thoughts.</p><p>He has reached 24 years old, it is true and Charles will soon be 23. They are no longer children. They've grown up, they've changed, they've managed to keep their friendship alive, so isn't it better to stop there ?</p><p> </p><p>Evening ... boozy evening.</p><p> </p><p>The pilots gathered in a room but he can see people he does not know and that should worry him but he is quite calm about that.</p><p>Max and Alex stay by his side, Daniil is not far away and he can see Charles, George and Lando discussing further, around several drinks of funny color.</p><p> </p><p>“Where's your boyfriend, Max ?” Alex asks, raising an eyebrow and the Dutchman immediately growls.</p><p> </p><p>“Again, he's not my boyfriend and he's over there !”</p><p> </p><p>The youngest one points to Daniel kissing a brunette who is a little too manicured and made up for his taste. Pierre grimaces and pat on the back.</p><p> </p><p>“I never named Daniel.”</p><p> </p><p>The Frenchman shakes his head in the direction of the Thai, making him understand that, no, this is not the time to talk about that.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't you have another Daddy Shirt at hand ? Would be an effective way to make him react ?” Daniil offers from afar, barely interested in their conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“Just go talk to him”, he says flatly.</p><p> </p><p>Max frowns, then with a supple movement, grabs his collar and begins to kiss him languidly, deeply. He moans in the kiss, in surprise, almost stifled by the aggressiveness of the other driver.</p><p>When they break away (or rather when Max lets him go), he's almost dizzy and blinks a few times. Misunderstanding.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What ... Max ?”</p><p> </p><p>But the Dutchman isn't looking at him but rather something behind them, a smirk slipped onto his lips.</p><p>Daniel approaches them, an impassive look on his face and that's the plan apparently.</p><p> </p><p>“We're going to get something to drink, eh Pierre ?” Alex asks, pulling his sleeve up.</p><p> </p><p>Pierre nods quickly and when they come back, glass in hand, Max and Daniel have disappeared but he has no doubts about the issue of their evening. He shakes his head and again engages in a pleasant conversation with Alex and Daniil.</p><p> </p><p>Time flies a bit fast.</p><p> </p><p>It's past three in the morning when he looks at his phone afterwards and it's late and he knows he'll go home soon. In a strange atmosphere, Valtteri and George joined their table but the conversation lost in intensity.</p><p>His eyes roam the room in a last jump, the last sip burning his throat a little, but he remains lucid. No excess, not this time, not when he has things to protect, secrets.</p><p> </p><p>But that's when he freezes because-</p><p> </p><p>Because his gaze falls on Charles. Charles who is kissing a stranger full on the mouth and they seem to him to have started foreplay. He shouldn't care but he knows how to think outside his feelings and what he finds there is great concern. In the name of their friendship. A small sad smile on his lips. Yes, for their friendship.</p><p>Pierre crosses the meters that separate them in a few seconds. Fast. Before separating the two with a simple gesture. He pulls Charles back, against his own chest.</p><p> </p><p>The Monegasque growls lightly but he silences him with a glance. From that moment on, the stranger seems to lose interest and disappears very quickly.</p><p>He drags the younger one behind him, towards the outside, and he remains horribly silent. Once outside, he continues to walk.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are we going ... Pierre ?”</p><p> </p><p>Uncertainty.</p><p> </p><p>“I'll take you home.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't need a nanny.”</p><p> </p><p>It's dry, a bit cold. Pierre takes a deep breath, because it still hurts, always a little bit, deep in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, right ? Until proven otherwise you were going to cheat on your girlfriend with a random stranger found in a club without my intervention.”</p><p> </p><p>“It's not ... Charlotte isn't …”</p><p> </p><p>No matter the end of the sentence, it never comes. The rest of their journey goes in silence and for a short time he finds himself floating lightly. It is surely the alcohol that is not quite down.</p><p> </p><p>The constraint of his feelings lighter.</p><p>Because he's felt so much lately like he can only lose, but that's not true. He knows it.</p><p> </p><p>On the bottom of the door, he retrieves the keys from Charles's pocket and unlocks his door to let him in. He will not accompany him further.</p><p> </p><p>“Pierre.”</p><p> </p><p>He raises his head. In the light of the moon, the Monegasque has not lost his splendor. His water-green eyes shine with a glow he can't quite make out.</p><p> </p><p>“Why ... why did you do that ?”</p><p> </p><p>And he could say in the name of their friendship, he could come up with the same arguments again, but that wouldn't make sense. He felt it, this possessiveness, this jealousy consuming everything around him. Like always.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>The shock on Charles' face.</p><p> </p><p>“And I’ll always love you”, he smiles sadly.</p><p> </p><p>It's the truth. It's the one constant by his side for far too long, and it won't go away. It will stay by his side. Whether it happens or not.</p><p> </p><p>“Why ? I only hurt you”, the youngest protests but it's still weak.</p><p> </p><p>And, at this point, Pierre is in doubt as to whether Charles is aware of what he is talking about or not. Because, unconsciously, it happened yes. Many times. From times when they were so close to each other that he thought anything was possible and suddenly the moonlight confessions vanished and Charles had someone else by his side.</p><p>But it's still the same question. It's always the same thing. His love nourished by everyday facts, by the simple fact that they know each other and the wonder, a little more every day, by small facts, perhaps insignificant.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I know you. And I've known you since we were both five and you cried because you accidentally broke my green pencil. It was never intentional. It was never intentional and I know it never will be.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I …”</p><p> </p><p>The Monegasque has paled considerably at his words and Pierre wonders what kind of revelations, discoveries appear to him at this precise moment.</p><p>He smiled softly, feeling tenderness again pointing at the confusion on the face of his childhood friend. He puts a hand on his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“And for that reason, I will always love you. But that doesn't mean you have to accept it.”</p><p> </p><p>He places a light kiss on Charles' forehead, barely a touch of his lips in which he nevertheless puts a large part of his feelings, before starting to leave.</p><p> </p><p>Once he has reached the outside, he takes a deep breath. It was less difficult than he thought. Maybe tomorrow he will regret his action. But tomorrow has not quite arrived yet and while he is still bathing in this serene night, he has no worries.</p><p> </p><p>He begins to walk down the street, without really feeling the freshness of that night. Calm and at the same time bubbling.</p><p> </p><p>“Pierre ! Damn it, Pierre stop !”</p><p> </p><p>His hand is caught and he finds himself again in front of Charles whom he abandoned a few minutes earlier. He blinks.</p><p> </p><p>“Why the hell did you leave ?”</p><p> </p><p>Charles is out of breath, he seems to have run this far, his hair messy, his haggard eyes, magnificent.</p><p> </p><p>“Well ... you weren't answering so …”</p><p> </p><p>“Charlotte and I aren't together anymore. I ... because I realized it was wrong. I didn't like lying to myself but it was so much easier to pretend.”</p><p> </p><p>His heart wavers at these words.</p><p> </p><p>“Because ... because I'm afraid ... I'm terrified of being out of the norm. There are so many unknowns in the equation but the only constant is ... it's you. It's still you.”</p><p> </p><p>He's afraid of what that means. What he had been waiting for for so long.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, Pierre. I'm sorry for the time I took. I love you, I love you so much, I-”</p><p> </p><p>He rolls his eyes, half annoyed, half amused, unable to stop a smile from creeping onto his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“So what are you waiting for to kiss me, idiot ?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>just a bit of fluff, not much, just to end your day well. Hope you liked it !</p><p>tumblr : laeana</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>